Killing me softly
by berryban
Summary: Their relationship was always changing, but this time, it was too late to let go.  SasuIno Songfic One-shot


_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>Killing me softly with his song  
>Killing me softly with his song<br>Telling my whole life with his words  
>Killing me softly with his song<em>

The young eight year-olds ran freely in the meadow. It was beautiful, flowers and green fresh grass full of peace. The young blonde child walked to a group of crowding girls. One word– or name preferably– appeared throughout much of their quiet chatter and giggles.

_Sasuke, Sasuke!"  
>"Sasuke Uchiha!"<br>"He's so cute!"  
>"He's mine!<em>

Unknowingly of this _Sasuke_, the girl asked, "What's so great about that boy?"  
>Every girl in that group turned and gasped. How could anybody <em>not<em> know who Sasuke Uchiha was?

Only the cutest, coolest person you'll ever know!"

Dissatisfied with her results of those fangirls, she walked right up to the handsome boy earning a few gasps from the group of girls.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke right?" She questioned. He looked in her direction with a soft-bitter look on his face.

"And if I am?" He asked blase withoug emotion.

"You want to help me pick flowers? It'll be fun, I promise!"

"I don't know you."

"My name is Yamanaka Ino!" She put her hand out with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

He looked at her hand not sure of whether to trust this girl. He looked her in the eye and shook her hand running along with her to do as she wished.

_I heard he sang a good song  
>I heard he had a style<br>And so I came to see him  
>To listen for a while<br>And there he was this young boy  
>A stranger to my eyes<em>

"You're interesting Yamanaka," the Uchiha said. He held a small bouquet of flowers in his hands waiting for her to catch up to him.

"Thanks Sasuke. Hey, do you want to do something else tomorrow? Your choice." She smiled. "How about it?"

"Okay. Same time, same place," he agreed.

"Alright, it's a date." She grinned running off.

_A date? She's really weird._ he thought.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>Killing me softly with his song  
>Killing me softly with his song<br>Telling my whole life with his words  
>Killing me softly with his song<em>

"Sasuke! Why don't you ever talk to me anymore?" Ino screamed frustrated in front of the people.

"Shut up, you're making a scene."

"I don't give a crap! You think you can be _five years_ late for our date?"

"It wasn't a date. You're annoying me." The crowd looked at her and shook their heads, _Fool..._ the whispers begged.

She ran up to him and slapped his cheek. "Goddamnit Sasuke!"

He put his arms back, and before she knew it, she was knocked onto the ground. Her torso ached.

"What the _hell_ Sasuke?"

"You want to know why I never went? Because my clan was _murdered_ that night! I stopped talking to you because you were _annoying_! Got that? So go away!" He shouted fiercely. She gasped widening her damp eyes until a river formed at her cheeks. The civilians stared at her. She didn't feel up to staring back. Their glares hid a secret that she wasn't meant to learn. _I didn't know..._

"So that's how it is..." Her voice cracked. She got up and turned around beginning to walk away.

"Wait."

She stopped.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done or said that. Turn around." She did, "If you stop crying, I'll take you to eat something to make up for my... _rudeness,_ he said quietly with a little bitterness in his tone.

"Al... alright." She said slinking her arm into his. The crowd glared at her, as if it were a crime to befriend the Uchiha.

_I felt all flushed with fever  
>Embarassed by the crowd<br>I felt he found my letters  
>And read each one out loud<br>I prayed that he would finish  
>But he just kept right on<em>

–

"Sasuke-kun, you're really leaving us?" Ino asked softly. She witnessed his parting words to Sakura, her best friend. She felt nervous.

"And if I am?" He asked, the first words he had ever told her.

"Don't leave. Everyone here loves you."

"That won't give me anything I desire. Useless bonds. They only hold me back in my search for power. Bonds can't help me kill my brother or repopulate my clan." **(A/N: At least that last one does hee)**

"What a fool you are Sasuke. You've already gone thus far with Konoha. You can get even farther and get more strength here."

"_You're_ the fool. You don't understand my hatred. Orochimaru can give me even more strength, more power than Konoha has up its sleeve. This isn't a game."

"Sasuke, _I_ love you. I fell for you somehow. I don't want you to go." Small tears formed at her blue eyes. Just as she had witnessed while he was with Sakura, he was behind her in an instance.

"Farewell Ino," he said leaving a small kiss on her neck before putting her to sleep with a small jolt of Chidori.

"Sa...suke-kun..."

_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>Killing me softly with his song  
>Killing me softly with his song<br>Telling my whole life with his words  
>Killing me softly with his song<em>

–

"I found you... Sasuke-kun." she had definitely matured. Her features were sharper and more beautiful. Her outfit greatly complimented her curved body. She was beautiful, just as always. Time had done her well.

He of course was much more handsome, but something was different about him. His aura was darker, more ominous. Not that she had noticed. She was in to deep to tell. After all the times they'd been through, _this_ is what it came to.

"So, how long has it been, Ino-chan?"(*)

"Five years. I've waited for the day you'd return. But you didn't. So I decided to look for you Sasuke-kun."

"I hope you've already said goodbye to your village. They won't be seeing much of you anymore."

"I'm taking your head and returning a victorious hero when I get back to Konoha."

"In the after life maybe."

Her hands reached for her tanto, but he was already behind her. "Nothing funny, Ino-chan."

Something sharp poked his back. A clone with its kunai ready to slice.

"_Please_," he said cockily.

His katana blade was at her neck. "It's coming down to this."

His sword closed on her neck. He released her pushing her on her back. "Such a quick death, I couldn't allow it."

"You've changed. Did you forget about us? About Konoha?"

"Your weak traitorous village is my next target. You're welcome to be my first victim Ino-chan. Give them a real reason to be frightened."

"You're crazy."

"You're _nothing_ compared to me. A fly caught in a spider's trap. That's all. So get it through your thick skull that coming here, was a death sentence."

She didn't feel a thing next. In five seconds her whole body was cut, bruised and slashed. Quick, but it hurt. The bastard kept her live to suffer.

"You're going to _beg_ me to kill you. I know it.

"I want to spend my... last moments with you... Sasuke-kun." She struggled.

"You are a _fool_. Why should you even exist? I never knew that _anyone_ could be as blind and as arrogant as you."

"Why...? Why are you... like this?" She pained.

"Revenge. Vengeance. Hatred. My clan was just something your _stupid_ village could unload on. The Uchiha were the best. Your village was _scared_ of our superiority, of our potential. So you hired my brother to _murder_ every single last living human whose Uchiha blood coursed through their veins. He spared me, and your elders, just _sit_ back; where's the justice in that?"

"Sasuke-kun... you're such a... fool."

Her wounds ached. Blood was pouring from every limb. If there wasn't any blood, then it was bruises. Dark patches of black, blue and purple.

"Why did you even come here? Did you think you could really make a difference? You're not a challenge, just an obstacle in my life." He knelt beside her and slapped her. Tears came from her eyes again. "You're _nothing_."

_God, what was I thinking? He's right. I'm going to die,_ her mind ran.

She lifted her hand to his face and she cupped his chin. "Handsome... as... always, Sasuke-kun."

He took her hand and bent it all the way back. She screamed in agony, and even more when she heard it snap. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. She yelled again.

"_Stooop!_" She screamed. He kept right on, squeezing, squeezing and squeezing.

It wasn't as if he were just breaking her bones, but her heart as well. Whatever hope that was left in her chest, was cracking, just as an egg onto a skillet. The love for him pouring out, No longer existing.

"Sasuke..."

_He sang as if he knew me  
>In all my dark despair<br>And then he looked right through me  
>As if I wasn't there<br>And he just kept on singing  
>Singing clear and strong<em>

He spit on her and kicked her lip body a few times, knocking her into the stone wall. His footsteps were as lead weights to her ears. With the little energy she had left, she tried to lip away. But it wasn't of any use. He was standing tall above her. He grabbed her by the ponytail and hauled her up to eye level.

"Say, Ino-chan, I'll spare you if you tell me you love me." He let her go and she fell to her back.

"Wh-what?"

"Tell me you love me and you can live," he maliciously hissed.

"Tch." She struggled to her feet. "I love...d you. When I was a foolish child. I came here to murder you and bring peace to the world." She fell to her knees and pressed her thumbs to the ground. Two trails of clue chakra emerged to his feel. He couldn't move. She smirked.

"I got you, Sasuke-kun."

"It seems you have. But you haven't much chakra left. You can't do your Mind Exchange or whatever little trick you like to pull."

"You've done your homework. But I have something else in mind." She slipped out her double spiked kunais. "Just so you know, I've been training with Tenten. I have a perfect aim now."

"Oh really?"

She threw her arms back, ready to throw. But behind her, there was a hold. In her shoulder. She fell to her knees, then forward, the blood spilling from her shoulder and mouth. She coughed spilling red everywhere.

"It's no use."

_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>Killing me softly with his song  
>Killing me softly with his song<br>Telling my whole life with his words  
>Killing me softly with his song<em>

I _said_ nothing funny." He traced circles around the hole in her shoulder. She screamed. "Now run home to your pathetic village. I just may keep you alive. You're very fun." He lifted his hand out, a blue glow appearing and a thousand birds chirping. "This, is for your people who disrespected the Uchiha."

His chidori connected with her body. Nothing was left in her to signify that she felt pain. She did, but Sasuke couldn't know that. More blood dripped from every one of her cuts.

"_Farewell Ino._"

_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>Killing me softly with his song  
>Killing me softly with his song<br>Telling my whole life with his words  
>Killing me<em>

She gasped into reality seeing bright lights. Pain was everywhere. There was nothing she could move, besides her eyes and maybe her mouth.

"Ino!" Familiar voices called. Her eyes refused to search for their owners. "Ino! Can you hear me?" A deeper voice called.

"S-Sasu..." She started. Her eyes fully looked at the figure's face. "Shi...kamaru...?" her voice strayed, barely audible as a mouse's whisper. She looked further past him. "Ch...Chouji?" Her eyes slid to the opposite side. "What... what happened?"

"Sasuke's scent was all over your body, so Kiba was able to track him down. We brought a large group with us, with Neji, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Chouji and myself. We beat him easily. But you didn't have to do all of _this_ though." Shikamaru explained pointing to her broken body.

"Yeah, we could have chosen a different plan instead." Chouji added.

"It was_ necessary_..." she whispered smiling. "You got him...?"

"We _killed_ him Chouji and Shikamaru added together.

Ino sighed in relief. "That's _great_."

_He was strumming my pain  
>Yeah, he was singing my life<br>Killing me softly with his song  
>Killing me softly with his song<br>Telling my whole life with his words  
>Killing me softly<br>With his song_

* * *

><p>* The reason for -chan and -kun is because their buttering each other up I suppose.<p>

-

I had the thought that Ino would die in the end. But Sasuke's a prick, so he dies. I hope you liked this! This is my first songfic :) I thought this song was appropriate ^_^  
>Please review! I'd love to know what you think!<p>

_Also, vote in my poll please!_

Love always,

Toushi


End file.
